Artemis and the Demigods
by x Death by Torchwood x
Summary: This is on permanent hiatus, because I reread it and realized how much this story sucks. I'm such an idiot. :P
1. Turning 25

Artemis Fowl II rubbed at his temples, momentarily breaking his stare-off with his desk computer. Big Arty was twenty-five years old today. That morning he had awoken muttering, "Twenty-five is five fives. Today is the perfect time."

He was celebrating by tackling his research harder than ever. No amount of Butler's protesting had kept him away from his computer.

"I have a job to do," he had replied the last time his old bodyguard had interrupted him. "No power on earth will keep me from doing this job."

Arty now glanced at his computer clock, finding that nearly an hour had passed between then and now.

"I suppose he's given up," he muttered absently to himself. But Arty knew that Domovoi Butler had never given up on anything willingly, and most likely was never bound to.

Sure enough, five minutes later, it was Butler's bare head that burst through Arty's office door.

"It's dinnertime," he growled. "Your mother's fixed her 'Angeline Entrée.'"

His mother's "Angeline Entrée" had always been Arty's favorite meal, and the whole household knew it. The Angeline Entrée consisted of twice-baked potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a dish of lasagna.

"I'm not hungry, Butler," Arty replied, just as his stomach complained loudly. He crossed his arms over his stomach, hoping in vain that Butler hadn't heard the sound. His prayers went unanswered—he knew they would. Butler's senses hadn't dulled over the years.

"You know you are, Artemis," Butler retorted, "and if you don't come down here and eat right this minute, I'm going to ground you from the computer. For a month."

Arty swiveled his chair toward Butler. He was shocked. "You're—you're going to _ground_ me?"

Butler was serious. "Yep."

Sighing, Arty crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not fourteen years old anymore, Butler."

"I know."

Arty glared at Butler as if he _were_ still fourteen years old. "You've no right to."

Butler snorted. "Oh, maybe not. But since when have we worried about rights?"

Arty was still glaring. After a pause, he sighed, pushed back his chair, and stood up. "Oh, all right."

He walked down the stairs in a huff, with Butler close behind him. Arty reluctantly paced into the dining room to find everyone already seated and the food set.

"He's here, Mom!" thirteen-year-old Beckett Fowl shouted excitedly. "Can we eat now?"

"Wait just a moment, dear," Angeline Fowl told her son gently. "Let's wait for him and Butler to be seated, first."

Beckett sighed, leaning his elbows on the table. His twin was being more behaved, as usual. Myles had his hand folded neatly in his lap, and he was looking at Beckett with a disgusted look on his face.

Artemis Fowl I, who was the father of the family, was sitting at the head of the table, with Angeline at his right, and at his left was Beckett Fowl. Juliet, being the twins' bodyguard, was sitting down in between the two.

Arty sat himself down in a chair across from Myles, and Butler sat in between Arty and his mother. After getting everyone served, the family began to eat.

"What research have you been doing, Arty?" Beckett Fowl asked his older brother, his mouth full of potato.

Arty swallowed his lasagna. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he replied. "I don't think I'll tell anyone until I can make some more progress."

"Is it something more about fairies?" Myles asked sincerely.

After getting the Atlantis Complex ten years ago, Arty had decided to come clean to his family and tell them all about Holly Short and the rest of them. They had thought him a little loony at first (which he was), but after persuading Holly to meet them, they had finally believed him.

"No—but close."

Myles pondered this.

"Please, Arty, tell us," Angeline said.

"I'm not telling anyone yet, and that's that," Artemis said crossly.

There was a pause as everyone went on eating in silence. Arty had a distant look on his face, and he actually smiled to himself once. The twins stared at him, and his parents exchanged looks.

"Arty," Angeline said cautiously.

Artemis looked at her impatiently. "What is it, Mom?"

"Are you—are you seeing anyone?"

Arty looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I suppose you could call it that."

Angeline smiled. "Good! What's her name?"

Arty paused. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Arty glanced at his younger brothers. "Only if they promise not to blab—to anyone."

Myles, the quiet one, nodded. Beckett grinned. "Is it Holly?"

Arty's smile quickly disappeared. "No. No, it isn't."

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Is that why we have to promise not to blab?"

Arty nodded gravely.

"I promise, then," Beckett said, sincere for once. He really liked Holly, and he knew it would break her heart if she found out that Arty was dating someone else. Hey, he didn't live in a cave.

"Well, who is she?" Angeline asked, losing her patience.

Arty grinned again. "Her name is Artemis."


	2. Falling in Love

**A/N Hi, pplz! This is just a story that I made up to use my OCs. They will (most likely) appear later on. Artemis Fowl, unfortunately, belongs to Eion Colfer. He is not, unfortunately, one of my many OCs. See ya, peeps!**

Artemis sighed to herself. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She reminded herself of her vow to stay completely man-free. But that didn't change that fact that she was in love.

_Flashback!_

_Artemis ran through the woods, determined not to lose her prey. She had left the Hunters behind—she didn't want them to be in danger. She stopped abruptly when she came to a mansion. She heard the monster getting further and further away, but she didn't trouble herself with that just now. Her attention was on a man who was standing on the front porch._

_He was leaning against the rail, staring up at the stars. It looked as though he were muttering to himself. His lips formed a word. Artemis squinted. She could barely make it out. Just as he closed his mouth, she guessed that he had said "to hundred." But wait, that didn't make sense. He was going to hundred? Wait—realization dawned on her. He hadn't said "to hundred" at all. He had said "two hundred." She smiled as she realized that he was counting the stars, her favorite pastime._

_She walked up to him cautiously._

"_Hello," she said shyly._

_The man looked down at her, startled. Who was this beautiful woman?_

_Artemis had seen from afar that he had raven-black hair, but she hadn't been able to see his eyes, which had been gazing up at the night sky. She saw now, as he turned his gaze to her, that his eyes were most unusual. One was electric blue, but the other was a soft hazel, which glinted at her strangely._

"_Hello," he replied calmly. "May I ask you for your name?"_

_She blushed, her pale, beautiful face turning rosy. "My name is Artemis," she replied. "What is yours?"_

_He smiled. "Mine is the same as yours. I am Artemis Fowl."_

_Artemis looked bewildered. A man called Artemis? She had known of men named after her in ancient times, but a _modern_ man called Artemis?_

_Yet, as she looked into his mismatched eyes, she sensed that he was telling the truth. She relaxed._

"_Would you mind telling me your last name?" the man inquired._

_She froze. This was always awkward, no matter who asked._

"_Um—uh, I…" she stuttered. The man raised an eyebrow._

"_Wood," she blurted before she could stop herself. "Artemis Wood."_

_End Flashback!_

After that little chance meeting, he had asked her out, and she had foolishly said yes. Now she would have to make some kind of excuse to the Hunters as to where she would be going on Saturday night, which was in two days!

What would she wear to her first date, she wondered. She didn't have a clue.

**Yes, I know it's short. Sorry! :( **

**R&R!**

**V**


	3. First Date

**Hello! Three chapters in one day…whew! You can tell that **_**I**_** sure don't have any writer's blocks! ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and about the previous chapter: After I published, I went and looked over it (which was a mistake), and I saw that the lack of contractions (while they were speaking to each other) was really kinda corny. I just wanted to apologize. While I was writing it, I was thinking that since he's a genius, he probably wouldn't want to use contractions that much, and since she's an ancient goddess, she wouldn't use them, either. Idk. So…sorry.**

Artemis "Wood" and Artemis Fowl were walking, side by side, under the stars.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said Saturday _night_," Artemis Wood remarked.

"I never kid," Arty said playfully.

Artemis grinned. "I can tell."

Arty was wearing one of his best suits, with his best pair of Oxford shoes. His raven hair was neatly combed.

Artemis Wood, as she called herself around Arty, was trying to look modern, but not successfully. She wore one of her own silver robes, her curly, dark brown hair hanging loosely down her back. She had started out wearing high-heels, but had given up on them. They were now dangling from her hand while she walked barefoot, preferring bare feet, cool feet to sore feet. They were walking down the street, arm in arm, to one of Arty's favorite restaurants: the Botticelli Italian Restaurant*****.

"It's all right by me, anyway. I'm content."

Arty smiled. "I am, too."

They walked together in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Artemis," Artemis Wood said after a few minutes, "I made a vow to myself, centu—years ago, to keep away from men. And I've kept that vow, until now." She bit her lip, praying that he hadn't noticed her mistake.

He didn't seem to. "That's flattering," he replied with a smirk.

"It should be. If my father finds out—" She didn't finish the thought.

There was a moment of hesitation, while Arty wondered whether or not to ask his next question. He did.

"Who's your father?"

Arty knew that if someone had asked him that question about fifteen years ago, he would have retorted, "That's none of your concern." Arty did realize that asking Artemis that question might be invading her privacy, but curiosity took over.

"My father is Zeus," she replied nonchalantly, smirking at him. She knew he wouldn't believe her—that's the only reason she told him. If she had known even a little more about Arty, she wouldn't have.

He stopped suddenly and stared at her. "Are you serious?"

She raised her eyebrows, doing her best to look skeptical. "Uh, of course not. It's not possible."

"Are you telling the truth?" he demanded.

She sighed. She would have to outright lie to him, now. "Yes, Artemis."

He relaxed slightly and started walking again. "Come on, let's go."

He appeared to have stopped thinking about it, but really, Arty's mind was reeling. _If the Greek gods are real, _he thought, _and she's a goddess, imagine! _Another thought tramped in, uninvited. _Imagine how Holly would feel._

He pushed this thought to the back of his mind grimly and walked on.

"You can call me Arty—almost everyone does," he said.

Artemis smiled. "I don't really like nicknames. I would prefer to just call you Artemis." She paused. "My brother calls me Missy," she told him. "I hate it."

Arty smirked. "You should give _him_ a nickname. That would stop him. What's his name?"

"Apollo," she replied.

Arty raised an eyebrow, but went on. "You should call him Polly."

Artemis grinned slyly. "That's a good idea. That's a _really_ good idea."

Arty smiled at her. "When my brother, Beckett, get on my nerves, I call him Becky. It drives him nuts. I suppose he hasn't thought of calling me Missy, yet, though. Thank God."

They arrived at the restaurant at that moment. It was a cozy little place, and Artemis liked it instantly.

**This one's kinda short, too, but hey, you get three chapters in one day. That's enough, right? :)**

***This is a real restaurant in Dublin, Ireland—I know because I searched "good restaurants in Ireland dublin" on Google. :)**

**R&R!**

**|**

**|  
>V<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hi, people. I am really un-motivated(is that a word?) to continue this story right now. :( Why haven't there been any reviews? D:**

**If you don't like it, I would like you to tell me. If you **_**do**_** like it, I would like you to tell me. I see a few hits on this (56, to be exact), but no reviews! So please, tell me if you don't want me to continue this story so that I can stop worrying about it. I would appreciate it.**

**I will remove this A/N as soon as I get some reviews. So, if you do review and you want me to continue with this story, I would suggest that you not review on this A/N because then you won't be able to review the new chapter, if there is one.**

**I don't care if you want me to continue this story or not, but I **_**do**_** care if you just leave me in the dark! Okay? :)**

**Okay. That's a load off my chest. ;)**

**KENZIE**


End file.
